Users of wet-shave razors generally appreciate a feeling of warmth against their skin during shaving. The warmth feels good, resulting in a more comfortable shave. For example, barbershops typically wrap the client's face in a warm towel and apply heated shaving cream to the face prior to shaving. Various attempts have been made to provide products that deliver a warm feeling during the shaving process. For example, shaving creams have been formulated to react exothermically upon release from the shaving canister, so that the shaving cream imparts warmth to the skin. Also, razor heads have been heated using hot air, heating elements, and linearly scanned laser beams, with power being supplied by a power source such as a battery. Razor blades within a razor cartridge have also been heated. The drawback with heated blades is they have minimal surface area in contact with the user's skin. This minimal skin contact area provides a relatively inefficient mechanism for heating the user's skin during shaving. There is a need to provide a razor capable of delivering improved heating capability to the user during shaving.